La Voz de Night Vale
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Carlos, un científico de renombre en Nueva York, a sido enviado a "La Ciudad Imposible"; Night Vale para estudiarla día a día con la posibilidad de poder llevarse consigo a algunos compañeros para facilitarle el trabajo. Frente a él se encuentra viviendo la anciana Josie quien desea venderle una bombilla y, extrañamente, lleva días sintiéndose observado. Quizás sean imaginaciones..


"_Alta actividad tectónica poco apreciable._

_Sucesos paranormales._

_Inusuales formas de vida y normas._

_Secuestros y asesinatos._

_Falta de seriedad y sentimentalidad hacia fallecidos o sucesos trágicos recientes._

_Animales y objetos no-reales, imposibles."_

_Gran posibilidad de radiación en ciertas zonas._

_Desconocimiento absoluto de la televisión._

_Figuras encapuchadas._

_Ángeles._

_La Voz y Visión."_

Y la lista seguía. Cada vez que Carlos la releía sentía que su trabajo era interminable y que, realmente, los de su sección le enviaron a Night Vale (apodada la "Ciudad Imposible") para no volver a verle jamás. La razón por la que se apodara así entre sus compañeros era porque todo científico que había sido enviado a Night Vale había regresado a New York con serios problemas psicológicos, físicos o una simple y sencilla rendición al no hallar respuesta o razón a los sucesos que allí acaecían.

Night Vale...

El nombre era realmente curioso e interesante, pero no había ido de turismo o por un "simple cambio de aires", él y sus compañeros habían ido a trabajar. No pensaba ir solo, por supuesto. ¿Figuras encapuchadas? ¿Ángeles? ¿Acaso le tomaron por un caza-fantasmas? Y, de todas formas, ¿qué quería decir con "Voz y Visión"? Una cosa era la habilidad oral y otra la capacidad de observar...Fuera lo que fuera, la lógica y la ciencia decían que esas cosas no existían. Demostraría que tenía razón.

El autobús se detuvo justo en la parada y Carlos lo agradeció. No era en absoluto encantador ver parajes llenos de tierra y desolación. Ajustó su mochila, sosteniendo sus maletas y observó la ciudad desde su posición. El camino hasta llegar era pequeño por suerte. A pesar de que sus compañeros de trabajo vendrían con él, sus vías de transportes fueron distintas y a diferentes horas. Mientras entraba en la ciudad y observaba los alrededores, no tardando las miradas curiosas, pensaba en lo que haría. Por suerte, conocía la dirección de la casa que había alquilado el tiempo que deseara y era mejor establecer sus cosas contra antes mejor.

-¿Quiere un panfleto, señor?

Se sorprendió y volteó a ver una chica, al parecer, encargada de ayudar al que pudiera ser un sencillo turista. A pesar de que él no fue en un viaje de placer, lo más seguro es que el mapa y los consejos lo ayudaran para conocer la ciudad. Rápidamente lo tomó y sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias.

Comenzó a alejarse, caminando por las calles, mientras se daba cuenta que desde hacía solo unos minutos se sentía...¿observado? Pero cada vez que volteaba no veía a nadie. Por un momento, pensó que se trataría de algunos ciudadanos. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser un forastero, pero la gente había sabido adaptarse rápidamente a su presencia por lo que parecía. Así que...Genial, Carlos. Puede que simplemente estés siendo paranoico. Felicidades.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta de la que sería, en Night Vale, su nuevo hogar. Estaba completamente vació, a excepción de muebles básicos, que el científico agradeció, y...un radio. Al parecer, era cierto que Night Vale no eran muy dados a la televisión, pero eso no significaba que algunas familias no tuvieran alguna.

Soltó las maletas, sacando con absoluto cuidado sus materiales y herramientas de trabajo, hasta el punto que toda la casa quedó convertida en un laboratorio improvisado.

Se acercó al refrigerador, vacío. Debía pensar en comprar alimentos y...

Sonó el teléfono de aquella casa, lo que lo hizo sobresaltar un poco. Se dirigió rápidamente. Se trataba del dirigente superior del Consejo de Night Vale. Era hora de la reunión. Carlos asintió y, tras colgar, suspiró profundamente. La reunión...¿Cómo pudo olvidarla? Toda Night Vale estaría ahí y él tendría que hablar y responder dudas, si las había. Los alimentos tendrían que esperar. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y ajustó su bata de trabajo, saliendo rápidamente, cerrando. Encontrándose con algunos autos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Carlos! ¿A la reunión? -escuchó a uno, sorprendido.

-¡Si! ¡Y deberíais ir hasta allí! ¡Es en la Calle Principal! -le contestó, corriendo rápidamente y alejándose. Sus compañeros no tenían que decir ni hacer nada, pero era mejor si estaban pendientes y escuchaban con atención.

Tras torcer una esquina y encontrarse con toda la ciudad allí presente y una gran multitud de pares de ojos mirarle tras reconocerle, Carlos estuvo a punto de sufrir pánico escénico. Madre mía...Había hasta reporteros. ¿Eso de ahí era un helicóptero? ¡Ni que fuera Obama!

-L-Lo siento...Lo siento...Perdón...¿Me permite pasar?

Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió llegar hasta el lugar, acercándose al micrófono y carraspeando algo nervioso. Es decir, estaba acostumbrado a actos públicos, pero los ciudadanos de Night Vale se habían pasado un poco. Se relajó al ver en la zona inferior a sus compañeros llegar.

-E-Eh...¿Se me escucha bien? -dijo un poco por lo bajo. Cuando el silencio le respondió, intentó concentrarse- Mi nombre es Carlos. Carlos...a secas. Una de las normas de nuestra sección es no permitir decir apellido alguno por razones clasificadas. -suspira suavemente, mientras observaba su alrededor. Un reportero de cabello rubio y lentes le estaba viendo con tanta intensidad e interés que a Carlos le estaba dando vergüenza y casi se sonroja- He sido enviado a Night Vale por razones de ciencia y para encontrar solución o, simple razón, a los sucesos más extraños de lo normal que en vuestra ciudad acaecen. Sé que anterior compañeros como yo, se han ido por razones...variadas, pero yo juré y prometí no irme hasta que todo quedara solventado o me pareciera conveniente. Actualmente, debo aprender sobre vuestra ciudad aun y espero que mis ideales no sean obstáculo para que nos llevemos lo mejor posible. Además-...

-¡Prometo traerte unas galletitas cuando pueda, hijo! -se escuchó una anciana voz entre el público que hizo sorprender a Carlos y perder el hilo del discurso.

-E-Eh...¿Perdón? -intentando ver de quien se trató. Una anciana mujer levantó su mano.

-¡Aquí, cielo...! ¡Es un placer que seamos vecinos...!

Carlos estaba sorprendido de que la mujer tuviera capacidad para alzar la voz lo suficiente para que se le oyera.

-D-Disculpe, pero ¿usted es...? -algo confuso.

-¡Puedes llamarme Josie, cariño! ¡Vivo en frente de tu casa de alquiler!

A Carlos le estaba dando una profunda vergüenza mantener una conversación así delante de todo Night Vale. Aunque tenía la horrible sensación de que no sería la primera vez que su vida íntima quedaba expuesta de esa forma.

-U-Un placer, señora Josie. -dijo a través del micrófono- De verdad.

-¡Seguro te interesará investigarme! ¡Un ángel negro me puso una bombilla en mi porche! -la entonación de su contestación fue idéntica a que si hablaran del tiempo.

Genial, ahora Carlos dudaba de su salud mental.

-S-Será una investigación completamente enriquecedora, creo...Sois la comunidad más científicamente interesante de los Estados Unidos y vine a estudiar exactamente todo lo que ocurre aquí. A-Ahora, si no tienen preguntas pueden irse y tener un buen día. -sonrió amablemente consiguiendo seguir con el discurso. Se sorprendió al ver que nadie hizo preguntas, pero todos se alejaban hablando entre ellos...excepto un reportero que seguía observando a Carlos perdido en algún pensamiento que el científico prefería no saber. Alejándose y fingiendo que no veía al hombre de lentes, bajó del lugar y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de trabajo. Pensando en el largo día y noche que le quedaba en Night Vale.

Lo que no esperaba era que a la mañana siguiente, todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale le miraran de reojo y comentaran entre ellos, algunos soltando alguna risilla. ¿Qué les pasaba? Ni siquiera en su primer día le habían tratado de aquel modo...¿Por qué ahora? Decidió no darle mucha importancia y se dirigió al Parque para Perros. Uno de los puntos claves de Night Vale y donde quedó con sus compañeros para observar y hacer una visita a otra serie de puntos importantes. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la actuación de sus compañeros al verle...fue idéntica.

-Está bien. Esto comienza a ser molesto...¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sus subordinados lo vieron con sorpresa y alguno casi con una sonrisa.

-Alguien no puso la radio anoche por lo que se ve. -comentó uno, medio en broma.

-No tenemos tiempo para asuntos tan triviales. Vinimos aquí por asuntos de deber. -contestó con unos apuntes en sus brazos, de brazos cruzados.

-Pues gracias a ese asunto trivial te enterarías de más sucesos que ocurren cada día y de que acabas de llegar y ya se han flechado por ti. -finalizó riendo un poco uno de ellos. Lo último hizo sorprender a Carlos y sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡¿C-Cómo?! -confuso.

-¿Recuerdas ese reportero que no dejaba de mirarte como si estuviera en las nubes? -preguntó Edward, uno de sus compañeros. Carlos asintiendo al recordar.

-Se trata de Cecil Baldwin...-contestó Jorge- Trabaja en la sección de radio nocturna de Night Vale.

Uno de ellos volvió a reírse como si hubiera recordado lo que escuchó anoche.

-B-Bueno, sea lo que sea. Eso es otra trivialidad. No tenemos tiempo para tonterías. -se defendió el científico.

-¿Seguro? Se escucharon cosas como "¿por qué su corte de cabello es perfecto y hermoso?, ¿por qué su abrigo es perfecto y hermoso?", "su cabello es perfecto", "todo en él era perfecto, y me enamoré al instante"..."y...

-¡Y-Ya basta! -de pronto se escuchó una fuerte voz. La de Carlos, hecho un tomate, cabría decir, y profundamente avergonzado.- ¡T-Tenemos que comenzar con n-nuestro estudio! ¡V-Vamos! -comenzando a caminar, los otros tras él sonriendo.

Ese Cecil...¿Había dicho todas esas cosas sobre él por la radio? ¡Que vergüenza! Y que gran sentido de la sinceridad...Sin importarle que el propio Carlos escuchara lo que dijera. Normal que toda la ciudad le observara a él y su "perfecto cabello". Dios mio...Por supuesto él lo usaba como expresión. No es que fuera un hombre de fe. Lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en Cecil ni en sus propias tendencias sexuales. Pues había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando que nunca tuvo tiempo para mantener relaciones que le ayudaran a saber...algo tan íntimo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no podían evitar desviarse a su cabello. Ese reportero era un exagerado. No era tan perfecto. Y, de todas formas...Se lo cortaría. Estaba decidido. Pero no demasiado. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su pelo. Quizás solo un poco, tirando a "poquísimo". Pero lo suficiente para no sentirse ridículo repentinamente. Había oído hablar sobre un barbero cercano en la ciudad: Telly. Con el cartel "Telly's" en el establecimiento. Quizás se pasara por allí. Y también por Big Rico's Pizza. El tener el establecimiento al lado y llevar semanas sin comer eran suficientes motivos. De todas formas, tendría que hacerlo. Era ilegal no pasarse una vez a la semana por allí...

Quizás también debiera estudiar sobre las innecesarias y absurdas reglas en Night Vale que podían llevar a un encierro de tres días o una re-educación en una caja más bien oscura por horas.


End file.
